gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Day (politician)
| birth_place = Nyack, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | citizenship = American | party = Republican | otherparty = Conservative (cross-endorsed) | spouse = Jennifer Moccio (m. 2014) | children = Christopher Jr., Scarlett, Declan | alma_mater = Columbia Business School Yale University Rockland Community College | occupation = Private Equity & Venture Capital United States Army officer | allegiance = | branch = United States Army | serviceyears = 2007–2011 | rank = Captain | unit = 82nd Airborne Division 525th Battlefield Surveillance Brigade | commands = | battles = Iraq War Afghanistan War | awards = Bronze Star Ranger Tab Combat Infantryman Badge | military_blank1 = | military_data1 = | military_blank2 = | military_data2 = | military_blank3 = | military_data3 = | military_blank4 = | military_data4 = | military_blank5 = | military_data5 = | module = | module2 = | module3 = | module4 = | module5 = |office=}} Christopher E. Day (born December 29, 1984) is an American politician and former officer in the United States Army. He was the 2014 Republican candidate for Congress for and is the current elected Town Supervisor of Orangetown, New York. A former Army captain, Day holds an MBA from Columbia Business School and a Bachelor's Degree in Political Science from Yale University. He is a lifelong resident of Rockland County, New York. Early life and education Day was born in Nyack Hospital to Edwin and Jean Day and raised in New City, New York. He graduated from Clarkstown North High School in 2003, Rockland Community College in 2005 with an Associate degree, and earned his Bachelor's Degree from Yale in 2007. While at Yale, he was active in the Yale Political Union, helped organize the Army ROTC company for the southern tier of Connecticut and served as its first cadet commander, and spent a month-long rotation with the 1-15th Field Artillery at Camp Hovey, South Korea. He earned the designation of Distinguished Military Graduate for his academic and military performance and was the top-ranked Cadet in the state. Military service Day was commissioned as a lieutenant in the US Army Infantry and stationed at Fort Benning, Georgia for training in 2007, where he completed the Infantry Officer Basic Course, Airborne School, and Ranger School. After completing his training, Day was stationed at Fort Bragg, North Carolina as a Platoon Leader with F Company, 51st Infantry (Long Range Surveillance) in July 2008, and immediately deployed to FOB Sykes in Tal Afar, Iraq to join the unit there in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom. He spent just over two months in Iraq participating in surveillance and reconnaissance missions in the area between Mosul and the Syrian border. Upon returning to Fort Bragg, he transferred to the 4-73 Cavalry (Reconnaissance, Surveillance, & Target Acquisition) of the 82nd Airborne Division, deploying to the Farah Province of Afghanistan as a Platoon Leader. He spent a year in Afghanistan in support of Operation Enduring Freedom from August 2009 to August 2010, including the areas of Bala Murghab and Bala Buluk. Towards the end of the deployment, he was promoted to Squadron Senior Logistics Officer (S4) and earned the rank of captain. During his military service, he earned 17 awards and decorations: *Bronze Star *Combat Infantryman Badge *Ranger Tab *Parachutist’s Badge *Army Commendation Medal *Army Achievement Medal *Meritorious Unit Commendation (awarded twice) *National Defense Service Medal *Afghanistan Campaign Medal with two campaign stars *Iraq Campaign Medal with one campaign star *Global War on Terrorism Service Medal *Army Service Ribbon *Overseas Service Ribbon *NATO International Security Assistance Force (ISAF) Medal *Combat Service Identification Badge: **82nd Airborne Division **525th Battlefield Surveillance Brigade Post-military and private sector After leaving the Army, Day returned to Rockland County, earned an MBA from Columbia Business School in 2013 and began working in private equity & venture capital at Selway Capital, where he is currently a Vice President. In 2013, Day was named to Rockland County's Forty Under 40 for community service and professional achievement and managed his father, Ed Day's successful County Executive campaign in Rockland County. [http://www.airmontscoop.com/news/chris-day-wins-republican-nomination-to-challenge-nita-lowey] 2014 election Day faced a substantial deficit in party registration and was defeated by Nita Lowey in the 2014 general election by a margin of 54 percent to 46 percent. This was Lowey's smallest margin of victory since taking office. Lowey outspent Day by a 10:1 margin in the campaign. 2017 Election Chris Day declared his candidacy for Supervisor of Orangetown, New York in January 2017. After all the ballots were counted, Day won the election by a close margin of 163 votes out of 16,189 votes cast, or 50.5% to 49.5%. Day was sworn into office on January 3, 2018, five days after his 33rd birthday. Personal life Day has a son from his previous marriage named Christopher Jr., and he and his wife Jennifer have two children. References Category:1984 births Category:Living people Category:American army personnel of the War in Afghanistan (2001–present) Category:American army personnel of the Iraq War Category:Candidates in United States elections, 2014 Category:21st-century American politicians Category:Yale University alumni Category:New York (state) Republicans Category:People from Nyack, New York Category:Columbia Business School alumni Category:United States Army officers Category:People from Palisades, New York